


Lucio and Julian Have a Special Party

by ArcaneNonsense



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Lucio is a top for once, M/M, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Teasing, blindfold, blowjob, sound play, touch play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneNonsense/pseuds/ArcaneNonsense
Summary: Someone on tumblr requested a fic of Julian and Lucio engaging in sensory deprivation and bondage.
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Lucio (The Arcana)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Lucio and Julian Have a Special Party

“Doctor Devorak. Fancy seeing you here.” Lucio stood in the doorway to the massive bedroom, making a grand entrance as always. His eyebrows were cocked jauntily, metal arm gleaming in the lamplight- did he get it specially shined just for this?

“Ah- you did invite me here, didn’t you?” Julian flushed, glancing up at the man in the doorway. “That was you that sent that invitation?” Said invitation was currently burning a hole in his chest where he’d tucked it, his heart beating as wildly as it had been the moment he’d read it in the first place.

“Don’t be daft. Of course I sent it.” Lucio chuckled, striding forward into the room. He wore his usual eccentric outfit with a couple exceptions: he had no shirt on, and the ridiculous and gorgeous ermine cape was draped and clasped over his bare chest. Did he get that oiled too? Julian swallowed hard, tearing his eyes away. “I take it that your presence here means you’ve accepted?” Again with the raised eyebrow, eyes peering sharply as it seemed right through Julian’s clothes. The count smirked.

“... yes.” Julian’s voice wobbled- though more out of excitement than fear (though he felt both, as anyone was bound to- the count was a dangerous man). “I just need to know- why me?”

“Why not you? I’ve been watching you, Doctor. You’re smart, you must have noticed.” Indeed, Julian had- but he’d dismissed it as quickly as the thoughts had come. “I pride myself in being able to read a room, and read my fellow man.” Lucio was perhaps the only man Julian had met with as much of a flair for the dramatic as he himself had. “Once I was sure you were of a similar and compatible mind... well. Here we are.” Lucio gestured at the room with one wide sweep of his metal arm. “Before we begin- if you have any qualms about the contents of the letter, any changes you wish to make to the plans- I will entertain them. The letter contains the outline of what I wish to do to you, but if you have any objections just say someone else’s name and I promise I will stop immediately.” Lucio grimaced, seeming disgusted by the prospect.

Julian shivered. “Okay.” He hesitated for a moment, unsure of what came next. “So... what do you want me to do?” Perhaps a trick of the light, but Julian could have sworn that his eyes flashed with an internal flame for a moment.

“Why, whatever I tell you to do, of course.” Lucio purred, stepping forward until he was barely a foot away. Lucio bent down, and Julian felt cool metal on his throat as Lucio’s alchemical hand lifted his chin upwards, up toward Lucio’s own face with a confident smirk plastered on it that both thrilled and sickened him. “And will you obey?”

“Y-yes.” Julian swallowed. His heart pounded in his ears, blood rushing furiously just beneath his skin.

“Good boy.” Lucio pulled away, tilting Julian’s head from side to side with his index finger, surveying his face. “Strip.” He commanded, pulling away. As Lucio turned and strode off a few paces away, Julian flushed and began to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. He’d left the jacket back at his desk... along with his dignity. Ah hell, he wanted sex too badly to care anymore. Lucio was busy digging around in a chest, making little hums and haws as he considered whatever was inside it. Julian pulled off the shirt, folding it neatly beside him as best he could with hands that shook with anticipation and nerves. The waistband of his pants seemed unusually tight, the fabric must have shrunk the last time he washed them...

“Mmm, delightful.” Lucio had turned back around and watched Julian struggle to get his pants off. “I do enjoy seeing you flustered like this.” If anything, the words made Julian blush even harder. “Allow me.” Two hands, one metal and one flesh, gripped the fabric on either side of his hips. With a swift tug, Lucio pulled- one side ripping as he tugged it down. “Oops.” Lucio shrugged, not seeming remotely apologetic. “I’ll buy you new ones.”

“Mmm-“Julian murmured through his lips, pressed tight. Lucio watched him with piercing eyes, looking him up and down.

“As amusing as it would be to try and see you take off this final layer, to see your cock pop up, already hard and just as desperate as you are-“ Julian shuddered, and Lucio’s grin widened. “-no, I have plans for that. Many, any plans for you...” the metal hand cupped Julian’s ass loosely through the thin fabric of his underclothes, pointed fingertips raising goosebumps on his skin. “Get on the bed.”

Julian nodded, swallowing as he turned and scrambled up on top of the silk sheets and luxurious mattress. As he turned, a crisp slap struck him across the rear. He inhaled sharply, tingles spreading from the point of impact.

“You like that, hmm?” Lucio murmured. “You like the pain. Just as I thought. Flip over. On your back.” Julian did as he was told, watching as the count unfastened his cloak, dropping the furs to the floor with a casual shrug. “I’m going to have you every way I want you, here, on this bed- you’re going to love and hate every minute.” The words were said casually, almost idly, as the count picked up a silken length of red rope. “I think I’ll leave your mouth free- I will enjoy hearing you beg me to please you, to tease you, to let you cum...” the count promised, the filth spilling from his high-born lips as he firmly grabbed one of Julian’s wrists, which was offered willingly. Lucio studied his face, looking for any sign of distress or unease, then smiled. “Yes, I’ll let you keep your tongue.”

Lucio’s practiced fingers- really, the metal arm was truly a work of art- worked deftly, tying complex knots into the rope, looping it around his wrist, guiding it up to be fastened to one of the magnificent golden bedposts. Quickly, silently, sparing only the occasional glance down at his flushed face, Lucio tied his second wrist in a similar fashion. Propped up slightly on plush pillows, the finest fabrics Julian had ever had touching his skin- he watched with hungry, impatient little glances as Lucio paced back and forth, around the bed, taking in Julian’s prostrate form. Julian followed him, craning his neck from side to side, shivering in anticipation.

“You know, this is quite a view. One could almost watch you all day like this, shuddering, panting, begging me with your eyes to touch you, to have you feel everything you want to feel...”

“I’m not begging you with my-“ Julian trailed off.

“Mhmm, sure. If you insist- but mark my words you will be begging me loudly by the time we’re through.” Lucio purred, trailing his fingers along the silk sheets, tracing the outline of Julian’s almost-nude body. “Not a bad specimen, you are. Who would have guessed that under that plague doctor’s mask, such fine cheekbones were hiding?” Again, Lucio traced Julian’s face with one finger. “Almost as nice as mine.” A light slap on his cheek followed the statement, and Lucio chuckled.

“-what, what do you want from me?” Julian murmured, apprehensive and impatient.

“Everything. But I’ll take it on my own time.” Lucio smirked. “As much as I enjoy seeing your desperate eyes following me everywhere I go, I think seeing the surprises coming rather spoils them, doesn’t it? Hmm?”

“I- I suppose.” Julian fidgeted, trying to create some friction between his increasingly hard cock and his underclothes. The tension was already getting to him...

“Tsk, don’t make me pin down your legs too, my dear doctor.” Lucio tutted, turning back to the chest. “Remember- you don’t do anything until I tell you to.” He turned back around, a strip of plain black cloth in his hand. “Mmm, I think this will do nicely.” Lucio climbed up onto the bed in slow, deliberate motions, stopping only when he was on his hands and knees straddling Julian’s (slightly shaking) legs. “Pretty picture. Shame you can’t see yourself like this- ah, but you won’t be able to see anything in a moment, anyways.” Lucio bent down, lips barely brushing the skin below Julian’s navel. Repressing a shudder as best he could, Julian held his breath as the count trailed feather-light kisses up the center of Julian’s chest. “Ready?” He asked, face mere inches from Julian’s own. Julian nodded. Lucio set the cloth over his eyes, blocking out the light, everything- except maybe a vague movement of shapes. The blindfold was tied around his head, fastened smoothly in the back.

Julian’s head fell back on to the pillow with a small sigh as he focused on the only things he could now- the sounds of Lucio breathing above him, the feeling of breath on his face, the smell of sweat and wood smoke... and the feeling of Lucio’s lips on his as they crashed hungrily down, drawing a moan out of the depths of his chest. “How willing you are for me, doctor.” Lucio murmured against his lips, biting down on his lower lip slightly and sending a prick of pain shuddering down his spine. “So eager, so... desperate to please, and to be pleased. Perhaps another time, I’ll let you touch me. But for now...” the lips had moved to his jaw, dancing up the angles of his chin, tickling the hair by his ear. A sharp nip on his earlobe had him gasping, echoed by a chuckle from Lucio.

He felt Lucio’s flesh hand caressing his chest, tugging slightly at the hair that covered his upper body in the sensitive areas. The feeling of cool metal and smooth yet sharp edges on the back of his neck told him that the other hand was what was currently latching itself in his hair. Fingertips scratched his scalp as Lucio’s mouth travelled lower, breath heated and hungry as kisses were sloppily placed down the side of Julian’s throat. Teeth grazed his skin, nipping and pulling at the sensitive skin. That was going to leave a mark. As if he could read Julian’s thoughts, Lucio chuckled. “Marking my territory. Old habits die hard- not that I think you would complain.” Julian blushed at the words. He wasn’t wrong.

Lucio’s hand left his hair as the kisses traveled lower, pausing for a moment for a particularly sharp nip at his collarbone, possibly even drawing blood. A hot tongue ran over his skin, distracting him entirely from any lingering discomfort. “Lucio-“ Julian groaned as the flesh hand traveled lower, dipping down past his navel, towards the waistband of his underthings... the fabric felt far too tight, far too rough, as the fingertips played with the fabric bunching just above Julian’s cock.

“Mhmm, I do love the sound of my name on those lips of yours.” Lucio chuckled. “I’ll be hearing it again before I’m anywhere near through with you.” The promise alone almost tore another groan out of Julian. Damn my desperate, lonely soul. Julian cursed. Lucio’s warm hand barely grazed over the top of where the nest of auburn hair covered the base of his shaft, and Julian felt his hips buck up involuntarily into the touch. “So desperate.” The count chuckled. The feeling of pointed metal shortly after had Julian gasping as Julian’s underthings shredded under the golden claws casual tugging.

“Ah. You are an eager one, aren’t you.” Julian’s cock, now free, was fully erect and practically throbbing in the open air. Breathless, he waited for moments that stretched into eternity as he felt subtle shifts and changes in the atmosphere around him. A subtle breeze, warm air gently caressing the sensitive hair and skin- fingertips bit into the soft skin of his inner thigh, drawing a gasp out of him as his fists clenched. A moment later, something warm and wet was trailing a casual path from the base of his shaft, up towards the tip- a tongue. Lips brushed the skin of his head, and Julian did everything he could to not buck wildly as both of Lucio’s hands held his legs down, spread to the sides. He could feel precum leaking out of his quivering shaft, desperate for a further release... “mm, not yet.” Lucio murmured against his cock, hand sliding up and giving him a couple harsh strokes before Julian felt the bed shift.

“P-please...” Julian begged, shaking as Lucio’s claws dug into the skin at the base of his throat, Lucio’s flesh fingers taking one of his nipples and rolling the bud between them. “Please-“ a sharp nip of canines below the nipple has him gasping again, trying to find words as pleasure and pain mingled in his addled mind.

“The studious Doctor Devorak, so dedicated to his craft, distracted by the pleasures of the flesh.” Lucio teased coldly, carving patterns into the outer layers of Julian’s skin with one lazy pointed finger. “What would the people have to say, hmm? Do you think?” All Julian could do was moan in response, prompting another chuckle. “I concur.” Lucio’s tongue danced just at the edge of where Julian’s lower whorls of hair trailed off, tugging gently on the skin while Julian’s cock pressed up against what must have been the count’s chest- both hands gripped his ass as Lucio traced every line, the juts of his hips, the bones of his pelvis, laying just beneath the skin- pressing and kissing and sucking and biting- drawing blood, massaging away the pain, palpitating Julian’s ass as the sensations threatened to overwhelm him. A hoarse gurgle finally worked out of his throat as he begged- pleaded- for release. And as soon as he did, Lucio pulled away again drawing another pathetic whine from him. He didn’t have to wait long, though, as lips kissed the top of his cock before suddenly it was swallowed whole by the count.

“Fuck-“ Julian’s legs seized as he bucked upwards, driving his cock deeper into Lucio’s throat. The count made a quiet gagging noise before he hummed, hands digging into Julian’s ass once more as Lucio’s head began to bob up and down, teasing every ounce of tortured pleasure from Julian as the doctor whined and gasped and begged. Lucio’s teeth grazed against his shaft as he worked quickly, skillfully, the doctor quickly unraveling beneath him. When Julian comes it’s a spectacular shower of fireworks and the count’s name leaving his mouth in a breathless scream. To his immense surprise, Lucio doesn’t move, swallowing down his cum before releasing him with a pop. With shaking fingers, the blindfold is removed and Julian looks down to see a red-faced, flushed count and a slew of scrapes and bite marks and bruises blossoming all over his body.

“Ah... hey.” Julian said, and if his hands weren’t currently tied to the bedposts he would have buried his face in them. Smooth. “Thanks...?”

“Don’t mention it.” Lucio replied as calmly as he could, leaning back and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “I’ll collect my payment later.” Lucio untied his wrists with gentle hands, rubbing some sort of salve where they had chafed.

_Fin._


End file.
